


parental.

by alightwoods



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, tw: implied panic attack
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alightwoods/pseuds/alightwoods
Summary: masih tentang mereka yang ikut tersakiti oleh kepedihan itu. sepertinya.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	parental.

ponsel lukas berdenting. ada satu pesan singkat masuk, semoga bukan sesuatu yang genting entah perihal abby atau yang lain.

nama di layar cukup menjamin kalau ini bukan tentang anaknya, tapi genting atau tidaknya, entahlah.

_luna._

_‘mara had an episode. tapi udah makan dan minum obat._ thought i should let you know. _”_

entah apa yang lukas rasakan detik itu. berbagai macam perasaan menghatam seperti ombak besar yang siap menyapu apapun yang ada di depannya.

hatinya tak tenang. pikirannya mulai berlari ke sana kemari. kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa terulang. kenangan yang telah lama ia pendam. semua menyeruak ke permukaan.

lukas lupa cara bernapas, seolah-olah otaknya lupa memberi instruksi pada organ lain untuk tetap berfungsi. napasnya satu-satu. memburu.

_tuut. tuut. tuut._

nada sambung dari ponselnya terdengar lambat. seolah-olah semesta sedang mengerjainya. atau mungkin pikirannya sendiri yang mempermainkannya.

“iya, bang?”

“mara masih tidur?”

ada jeda dari seberang telepon yang diikuti dengan suara kain yang saling bergesek.

“masih, tadi sempat bangun buat makan lagi, abis itu balik tidur.”

_“is she safe?”_

ia tahu benar jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. tahu kalau yang ia cari bukan jawaban, melainkan kepastian.

kepastian kalau adiknya baik-baik saja, atau paling tidak akan baik-baik saja. kepastian kalau kejadian silam tak akan terulang. kepastian kalau ini bukan terakhir kali ia akan mendengar sesuatu tentang mara.

“ _yes_.” jawab luna dengan lirih, mungkin karena si empunya suara tahu pasti apa yang terjadi dulu, “ _yes, she’s safe. it’s just one of those days._ ”

napasnya masih memburu. pikirannya masih berkecamuk. hatinya masih tidak tenang. tapi segalanya tak lagi saling terkait dan tumpang tindih.

“ _okay_. nanti saya ke sana. kalau butuh apa-apa hubungi saya, ya?”

“ga usah khawatir, bang. nanti aku kabarin lagi, oke?”

entah apa bagaimana luna melakukannya. entah apa pula yang lukas cari.

napasnya masih memburu. pikirannya masih berkecamuk. tetapi hatinya sedikit lebih tenang.

“oke. titip mara, ya?”

“iya, abang aku. salam buat remedy, ya.” balas luna jahil.

lukas tidak bisa tidak tersenyum. hanya senyum kecil yang ia simpan sendiri.

_all is well in the end._


End file.
